


Oncoming Storm

by badly_knitted



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something bad is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaStareyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaStareyes/gifts).



> Written for beccastareyes’s prompt ‘Dresden Files, Murphy, storm clouds were brewing and all anyone could do was try to shove others out from their umbrella,’ at fic_promptly

Murphy hadn't needed Dresden to tell her something bad was coming; the whole of Chicago could feel it, a heavy, brooding, intangible presence hanging over the city. She didn't know what it was, but that didn't bother her anywhere near as much as the fact that Dresden didn't know either.

Whatever it was, no one could take much more; people were rapidly reaching breaking point, their tempers starting to fray. Already the police had their work cut out for them dealing with an ever-growing number of calls reporting domestic arguments and fights. 

Tension fairly crackled in the air; the storm would have to break soon, and when it did, it would be every man and woman for themselves, taking refuge wherever they could find it and shoving others out to take their chances. Survival of the fittest.

She hoped Dresden had an umbrella, because she wasn’t about to share hers.

The End


End file.
